A coordinated multi-point transmission/reception (CoMP) system includes two or more different Transmission/Reception (T/R) points. Such T/R points cooperatively transmit a signal. The CoMP system requires transmission of a Sounding Reference Signal (SRS). Such a SRS is transmitted for measuring an uplink channel state for uplink frequency dependent scheduling. The SRS is also used for measuring a channel state of an uplink/downlink for downlink beamforming using channel reciprocity.